The Heart Wants What It Wants
by percabeth9349
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are known enemies at Hogwarts. To Draco Hermione is just a bushy haired filthy little mudblood and to Hermione Draco is a foul loathsome little cockroach. But can all that change? What will Ron's reaction be? How is Harry stuck in this? Who will Hermione choose Ron or Draco? DRACO/HERMIONE/RON
1. Chapter 1 Extendable Ears

**CH-1**

 _Extendable Ears_

 **Hermione's P.O.V**

 **Why** did I ever listen to Fred and George? What was I thinking?I should've known we would've gotten caught by the Slytherins!GOD!

*Flashback*

 _We were sitting together on Hogwarts Express in our own cabin. By we I meant me, Ron, and Harry. We were minding our own business, talking about our holiday, when the Weasley Twins strutted in. Fred and George both identical with red flaming hair and freckled faces spoke up at the same time:-_

 _"Mornin'...the Slytherins all look grouchy today..." They had sly grins on their faces._

 _"What did you do? Mums gonna kill me!" Ron exclaimed suddenly jumping up abruptly from his seat he had an afraid and petrified look on his face. (Honestly, I couldn't blame him if I had Mrs Weasley for a mother... well you get the idea)..._

 _Before exchanging expressions of complete and utter amusement with his twin, Fred (or was it George?) replied:-_

 _"Little teeny tiny brother it's not about the thing we did but it's about the thing we're gonna' do" He then leaned over and ruffled Ron's red hair._

 _Ron's expression turned to relief before turning into a flaming expression again. He then said:-_

 _"DO? DO? What are you gonna do?" This time the other twin replied..._

 _" Hmmm...Shall we tell you? Fred?" George looked towards his double who I now knew for sure was Fred. Fred nodded and George carried on..._

 _"Listen up...you to Hermione!" He added as I being the responsible one had taken out a herbology book out of my bag. I reluctantly put it back to its original place and sighed while looking up towards him again..._

 _"Me and Fred were walking past-"_

 _"Why is this relevant?" I interrupted annoyed already. He gave me an pointed look & continued_

 _"Excellent question Hermione but haven't I mentioned before questions at the end of the class!...Anyway as I was saying me and my faithfull brother Fred were walking past the Slytherins when we heard Malfoy tellin' his goons somethin' about the houses and changes at Hogwartss..for the 1st time in his life Malfoy sounded dishearted and annoyed. Me and Fred could've stayed listening to Malfoy moaning and groaning like his girlfriend Moaning Myrtle but instead we decided you lot-" He indicated at us before continuing:-_

 _"Had a right to know after all Malfoy's in your year isn't he? So we brought extendable ears with us to listen in" This time Fred continued:-_

 _"So we came here and decided to so-kindly share this crucial piece of info with you-"_

 _"Crucial? How is this crucial?" Harry asked_

 _"Yeah...Malfoys always moanin' like a cow about his father!" Ron argued_

 _"Alright then..." Fred muttered pulling George to his feet. Before leaving he added innocently with fake emotions showing on his freckled face, to Ron:-_

 _"We thought you being our brother would understand...we thought" He bit his lower lip obviously showing the fact that he expected better from Ron. When Ron remained firm on his decision (obviously afraid of Mrs Weasley's reaction), George added while shaking his head:-_

 _"And we thought you were a Weasley..." This line obviously convinced Ron who was alwys being teased by his brothers of not reaching up to their standards. Ron agreed by shouting:-_

 _"FINE!"_

 _Fred and George grinned evily before before taking out a packages out of their pockets and handed Ron one and turning towards Harry who took the package from their hands almost smirking while doing this. Unfortunately this meant I was left they turned towards me..._

*Flashback Over*

I had agreed and now here I was ...

 ** _HEYYYYYY... TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BOTHERED TO READ THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FANFIC OR ANYONE WHO ACCIDENTLY OPENED IT AND DECIDED TO CHECK THIS OUT. This was my 1st fanfic...so i dont know if its shit ..or kinda ok...or the worst fanfic made...or great...I would luv for ur opinions and ideas and i would request that you could write even a 1word review so i knoow atleast someone read it so i could continue writing and would be soo gratefull that u follow my COMMUNITY?...check it out on my account..._**

 **My 1st chapter is done this willll be continued dont worry!**


	2. Chapter 2 Getting Caught

**CH-2**

 _Getting Caught_

 **Hermione's P.O.V**

*Flashback continuation*

 _For some idiotic reason I had followed Ron and Harry's lead and now had the one end of my Extendabale Ear hooked upon my real ear meanwhile the other end was outside the Slytherins cabin. Fred and George had scurried away to place the Extendable Ears on their chosen positions. 1 minute later the Weasley Twins appeared again, grinning and I immediately knew this was a very very bad idea but I couldn't back off now. Almost instantly after their arrival I heard clearly the mocking, bored and drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. I shivered his voice sounded so cruel and cold...what kind of person is he? Every year the spoilt snivelling rat never fails to humiliate me and remind me of my shamefull status of being a muggle-born AKA a mudblood. I was brought back to Earth when his voice rang now even more creeeplier into my ear :-_

 _"Stupid old hag Dumbledore who does he think he is playing headmaster my father would do a better job than him..."_

 _Beside me I could feel the anger radiating in the cabin from my companions. The grins had vanished from the twins faces. Draco arrogantly continued:-_

 _"...I don't get what Dumbledore sees in Saint Potter and his faithfull sidekicks the bushy haired mudblood and the blood traitor Weasel..."_

 _Next to me Ron muttered in a voice full of anger:-_

 _"I'm no-ones sidekick" Ignoring him I continued to eavesdrop on Malfoy:-_

 _"...Hogwarts was better without him!...My father says he's the worst thing thats ever happened to Hogwarts..."_

 _Only a few seats away Fred(or George) muttered:-_

 _"Well actually Malfoy you're utterly and completely wrong you're the worst thing thats ever happened to Hogwarts! Without you maybe the school could've smelt normall..." Next to him Harry snickered._

 _"...Its only some time before my father takes over then school will be filth freee from mudbloods like Granger..."_

 _My face reddened when he mentioned my name. Rons posture stiffened next to me and he balled his fists._

 _"...changing rules for no apparent reason who does he think he is?...now we have to work with the stupid Gryffindors...even the bezerk Hufflepuffs are better!..."_

 _A confused frown found its way onto my face...what did he mean we had to work together? What rules had Dumbledore changed?_

 _"Dumble-"_

 _Suddenly he stopped venting. I could hear his breath quickening as my confused frown etched deeper onto my face. Maybe he was snogging Pansy to cheer himself up?_

 _Fred and George got up abruptly and snatched their products away from our ears. Ron exasperatingly shouted:-_

 _"Bloody Hell! Oi!"_

 _Seconds after his outburst our cabin door opened as 3 figures strutted in, wearing green robes..._

*Flashback continuation over*

My mouth dropped open as I saw who they were, none other than Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. All wearing smug expressions as if they had caught us dealing drugs, which in this case would've been better. We all stared at them...as Fred (or George) said:-

"Mornin' what brings you 3 lovely gentlemen here?" George(or Fred) continued:-

"Shouldn't you be strolling outside tormenting 1st years like usual?"

Malfoy sneered before answering:-

"Shouldn't you be selling your worthless products so your parents can afford to buy meals for themselves?"

All 3 Weasley's reddened in anger before Malfoy continued:-

"And as for tormenting 1st years that can be left for later...now lets cut the chase...Why exactly were you eavesdropping on our conversation?" When none of us answered he sweared under his breath and said:-

"We don't want to force the truth out of you..." He smirked and added:-

"Well...actually we do"

Behind him Crabbe and Goyle cracked thier knuckles for dramatic effect. Malfoy sneered before turning towards Harry:-

"Ah... Potter been fainting near any Dementors lately?"

Harry reddened once again but this time from embaressment. We all knew what Malfoy was guffawing about. During our 3rd year at Hogwarts Harry had fainted on Hogwarts Express when Dementors had entered our cabin and well...tried to suck his...um...soul out? I felt the need to stand up for Harry so I said:-

"Look who's talking...Slytherin's very own personal mascot ...The Ferret"

This time it was Malfoy's turn to redden. Regaining his arrogant posture he retorted:-

"How dare you talk to me you filthy little mudblood!"

Unable to control himself anymore Ron jumped up abruptly from his seat and took out his had a furious expression on his face. Fred,George and Harry all smirked they had taught Ron some good hexes these holidays. Crabbe and Goyle took one step closer to Malfoy taking their wands out as well.

"Say that again Malfoy and you'll be sorry" Ron threatened.

Malfoy laughed coldly as I jumped up and reminded Ron he was a prefect.

"Better put your wand down Weasley...might hex yourself"

Malfoy drawled just as the cabin door opened and this time Percy Weasley entered. He took a look at the scene and shook his head at Ron whose wand was now 1cm away from Malfoy's throat and Crabbe and Goyles wands pointed at Ron. This year Percy had been chosen as head boy he gave a warning look to Ron who dropped his wand and said sheepishly:-

"Malfoy started it..." Percy turned towards the slytherins and took 20 points away from them. He then ordered them back to their cabins. Even they didn't have the nerve to disobey the head boy. On leaving I heard Malfoy mutter something which sounded like:-

"Stupid blood-traitor Weasel...wait till my father hears about this!"

They left, the matter they had come for had been forgotten. Percy turned to us. George grinned before saying:-

"For the 1st time in my life I'm happy to see you Perce'" Beside him Fred nodded. Harry and Ron muttered greetings and so did I...

"What exactly happened here?" Percy inquired. When we all started explaining at 1 time he rolled his eyes and said:-

"Forget it, I have other important things to do Dumbledore has given me many tasks" He said almost as arrogantly as Malfoy. He turned away before adding:-

"Did I mention 20 points from Gryffindor aswell..."

Much swearing and groaning followed his departure...

* * *

We hadn't even reached Hogwarts yet ...this was a horrible start to a new school year.

* * *

 **HIIIIIII!**

 **So my 2nd chapter is done! Hope ya'all like it..;)... Hermione4realz  Thnk you sooo much!I really appreciate it! I hope Fred and George are mentioned enough. *starts crying hysterically* Why did Fred die? George lost an ear and then his brother *wipes tears off*... went off-topic there..xD...Hope you liked this chapter and keep on reviewing.. also thnxx for following and favouriting...morring star How was this chapter? hope you enjoyed it! I haven't decided who she's gonna end up with Draco or Ron?... I was thinking if I could ask a question on every update and you guys could answer on reviews? Todays question is:-**

 **Which spell is frequently used throughout the HP Series by Harry?**


End file.
